


Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom

by domo (aroceu)



Series: trollfics [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is a hamster. Zhoumi is a sunflower seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.

Henry stared at his sunflower seed that he named Zhoumi. It was time. It was the biggest sunflower seed that the hamster had ever gotten, and he loved it so much that he decided to name it.  
  
_Zhoumi_ . What a perfect name for a sunflower seed.  
  
He continued staring at it. Was he going to eat it? He should eat it, shouldn't he? He nibbled at the tip, and it was so delicious that he had to relish it. The yummy, juicy, delicious sunflower seed.  
  
And then he ate it. He ate it, and ate it, and kept eating it, until Zhoumi was all gone.


End file.
